Ours
by The Chicken Girl
Summary: Bella Swan, 17 year old Forks High School senior. / Rosalie Hale-McCarty, 31 year old pediatric nurse in Seattle. / Just how much can one stranger change your life? All-human. Contains mature scenes and teenage pregnancy. EdwardxBella / EmmettxRosalie
1. Prologue

**Hello, everybody! Welcome to my first story (in a very long time). I had a fan fiction account years ago, but I haven't been on in ages and I haven't published any of my written work in a while. I hope you guys like this!**

**I don't own anything! **

* * *

**Prologue**

I'd never given much thought to how I would die- though I'd had reason enough in the last few months- but even if I had, I would not have imagined it like this.

I screamed as loud as I could, a string of profanities leaving my mouth so quickly that I couldn't even bother trying to decipher my own words. I knew that other people could hear me, probably all the way down the hall and in the waiting room, but I didn't care. For once in my life, I didn't care what anybody thought.

This was literal hell. I felt as if my insides were being ripped apart from the inside- as if every single bone in my body was being broken at once, only this was worse. It had to be. I knew without a shadow of a doubt that this was how I was going to die. There was no way anybody could live through this pain and survive to tell the tale. Except people did every single day.

"Push, Bella, come on. You can do this baby!" I squeezed Edward's hand as hard as I could, and pushed with all of my might.

"One. Two. Three. Four. Five. Six. Seven. Eight. Nine. Ten."

"You're doing great, Bella. Just a couple more pushes and your baby will be here."

_But it isn't my baby. It never was._

I let out a breath and sweat dripped into my mouth. Disgusting, but I didn't care. I breathed a few minutes. In and out. In and out. Like they taught me in the stupid classes I only went to once.

"Okay Bella, another one is coming up soon, I'm gonna need you to push again, okay?" The doctor asked from her place between my legs.

"I can't fucking do this!" I shouted at nobody in particular, openly sobbing.

"You can do this, Bella, I know you can!" Edward's mother, Esme encouraged.

"I can't!" I screamed, shaking my head back and forth.

"You can, Bella," Edward encouraged. "You're so strong, baby. You can do this."

"Alright Bella, here it comes," the doctor warned me. "Get ready."

"One. Two. Three. Four. Five. Six. Seven. Eight. Nine. Ten."

I pushed with all of my might, giving it everything I had. Suddenly, the pressure was gone and a loud cry filled the room.

"It's a girl!" Dr. Hansen announced.

There she was, my precious little angel. My baby girl. She was beautiful.

Suddenly, the room went hazy. I could barely recognize anything as Edward leaned in to kiss me, as they took my angel across the room. I heard my heart monitor speed up beside my bed, and I faintly heard doctors become frantic.

"-losing blood."

"Have to hurry."

"Get him out of the room, _now._"

"_Bella!"_

Then everything went black.

**I hope you guys liked it! Please leave a review and let me know :) Chapter 1 should be up shortly.**


	2. Chapter 1

**Hey guys! I'm glad you guys liked the prologue! Thank you to **Jesstew, LTAX, vampirelady13, **and ** tracyluvstwilight2010. **You guys rock :) **

**Welcome to the beginning of my story! The way this is going to work is it's gonna go back and forth between Bella and Rosalie's point of view's for a while and eventually, their stories will intertwine. It will become increasingly clearer as the story progresses. Anyways...**

**I don't own. Enjoy! :)**

**Oh, also, in case you didn't notice, I changed the bio for this story! **

* * *

**Chapter 1**

The alarm blared next to my bed, shaking me from the nightmare I'd been having. I sat upright, drenched with sweat, and breathed a sigh of relief. Just a dream.

I slammed my hand down on the clock button and laid back in bed again, wiping the sweat from my face and trying to get a handle on my breathing. Unfortunately, this was a common occurrence for me. Insomnia, nightmares, sleep paralysis, you name a sleep problem, and I probably have some mild form of it.

After a few more minutes of lying in bed, I decided that I needed to get up and get ready.

Today was the first day of my senior year of high school, and I already couldn't be more excited for it to be over. I've always participated and gotten good grades in school, but by the end of my junior year (which had been ridiculously hard, considering I was taking _all _AP courses), I was just done. Lucky for me, in just nine short months, I'll be finished.

I've lived in Forks, Washington my entire life, with the exception of one year I'd spent living with my mother when I was a toddler. She left my father and took me with her when I was barely two years old, but after a year she couldn't handle being a single mother anymore and did the sensible thing; sent me back to live with my father. And as much as I hate it here, I was glad she did. My mom was not ready for the responsibilities that came with motherhood when she had me; let alone when I was in my terrible two's.

Renee still sends birthday cash and Christmas gifts every year, and I talk to her every few months, so it isn't as if she's an absentee mother. She didn't abandon me, she did what she knew would be best for me, and I have to admit I respect her for it. Last time we spoke was at the end of July. She and her new husband, Phil, were just getting back to Arizona from their honeymoon in Italy. Phil is a forty-something ex-baseball player (he'd been well on his way to the major leagues, but he got into an accident in college and hadn't been able to play since) who worked at a middle school in Arizona and coached little league. He's just enough to keep my erratic free-spirited mother grounded.

After going through my usual morning routine of showering and blow-drying my brown hair, I apply a bit of mascara and make my way downstairs. My father, Charlie is seated at his usual spot at our kitchen table sipping a mug of coffee and eating scrambled eggs smothered in ketchup. It was one of the only things that he knew how to make, so he had it for breakfast every morning.

"Mornin', Bells," he greets, not looking up from his newspaper.

"Good morning, dad," I respond with a smile.

We settle into a comfortable silence as I pour my own coffee into a travel mug and grab a pop tart from the cabinet. We've had a relationship like this since I was little. We could be as quiet as mice around each other and it was never awkward. On the other hand, we could carry a conversation for hours and never stop.

I heard a car honk outside and a smile spread across my face. "See you tonight, dad."

"Have a god day, Bells. Are you eating with the Cullen's tonight?" He asked before taking another bite of his eggs.

"Probably," I shrugged, leaning over to kiss his forehead. Suddenly, I caught a whiff of his eggs and couldn't hold back my gag. "Are you sure those eggs are good, dad?"

"What do you mean?" He asked, pushing them around on his plate with his fork. I hung my head over the sink, controlling my breathing so I wouldn't throw up. "You just bought these two days ago, Bells."

"They smell rotten," I replied, plugging my nose with my hand.

"They're fine, Bella. Maybe you're getting sick," he suggested. "Think you should stay home?"

"Absolutely not," I replied adamantly. "It's the _first _day, dad. I'm fine. Besides, it's the eggs, not me."

"If you insist," he rolled his eyes at me. "I might have to work late tonight. Don't wait up."

"You work too much," I rolled my eyes.

As chief of police in ours mall town, my father often got caught up doing work at the station. When I was little, he'd leave me with the Cullen's, sometimes overnight. I never minded because that just meant I got to hang out with my two best friends, Alice and Edward. And sometimes, when I was lucky, Esme would give me cooking lessons. She said it was a blessing that she at least had one daughter interested in cooking because Lord _knows _Alice is a disaster in the kitchen.

Charlie ignored me and I practically ran to the door, my book bag slung over my right shoulder. I had to get out of the rotten egg smelling house. I left the door unlocked behind me, knowing my father would lock it when he left anyways, and practically ran to the silver car in my driveway.

"Good morning, love," my boyfriend of three years greeted as I entered the car. I leaned into kiss him before getting settled in the passenger seat and responding.

"Morning, handsome!"

"How was your morning?" He asked me, putting the car in reverse and beginning the ten minute drive to our school.

"It was good," I replied with a smile, my nausea completely forgotten.

"Wonderful," he smiled, reaching to grab my hand and hold it as he drove. "Are you excited for the first day?"

"A little," I admitted, a small blush creeping up on my cheeks. "Not nearly as much as your sister, though."

He groaned. "She was up all night."

"Speaking of Alice, where is she?" I asked, suddenly realizing the absence of my pixie-like best friend.

"Jasper picked her up," he shrugged.

Jasper Whitlock was Alice's boyfriend. They'd been inseparable since his first day at Forks High our sophomore year, when Alice walked up to him and plainly stated that they were going to be married one day. However, they hadn't made it official until New Year's.

At 6'2", Jasper Whitlock was the opposite of Alice. He was calm and collected, and could easily read emotions of others. Edward's twin sister, only 5'3", was the total opposite. She never sat still, literally bouncing up and down at all times. She was excitable and could ramble on for hours before she realized the other person wasn't in the mood to talk. When Alice got _too _excitable, Jasper was able to reign her in. They were the perfect balance.

We pulled into the parking lot of the school and Edward made his way through the line of traffic to our usual parking spot. Our group of friends, which consisted of Jessica Stanley, Mike Newton, Angela Weber, Eric Yorkie, Ben Cheney and Alice and Jasper, were already there, standing around their respective cars and exchanging schedules.

This year, I was fortunate enough to have three of my six classes with Alice, four with Edward and three with Jasper. We'd all compared schedules two weeks ago when we got them in the mail. After we joined our group, we compared schedules with them as well. Turns out we all had at least one class together.

The bell rang and we all collectively groaned. The least favorite part of everybody's school day: actually going back to class. Especially after three months of no schoolwork.

* * *

The first week of school passed in a blur and before we knew it, it was Friday night. Everybody but Edward and I had gone to Tyler Crowley's back to school party. I was feeling a bit under the weather and Edward, being the loving boyfriend that he was, insisted on staying with me to take care of me since my dad was at work.

I was currently hunched over the toilet throwing up the remains of my lunch and he was behind me holding back my hair. This was the second time this had happened today.

"Was it something you ate?" He asked as he rubbed my back a few moments later. I shrugged in response and wiped the sweat from my forehead with the back of my hand. "Maybe it's the flu."

"Maybe I'm pregnant," I joked in response, but he paled. "Edward, calm down, I was kidding."

"But are you sure you're not?" He asked me, paranoid. I rolled my eyes. Of course I was sure.

"I think I'd know if I were pregnant, Edward."

"We weren't very careful this summer, Bella. I distinctly remember a few times we totally ignored the condoms I keep in my wallet. There's always that chance."

I blushed, thinking back to the times he was talking about. "That doesn't mean anything, love. Thousands of people use the pull-out method every day and don't end up pregnant, why would we be the exception? Besides, wouldn't I have more symptoms than just throwing up?"

"Well do you?" He asked me softly. I could tell he was genuinely worried about it, so I leaned up and kissed him.

"Honey, I would tell you if I did, promise. I'm sure it was just something I ate, okay?" Seeming satisfied, he nodded. "Anyways, I'm feeling much better now."

"Good," he replied, kissing my temple. And that was the end of that (for the time being, anyway.)

* * *

A few days later, I was still feeling under the weather and Edward still wouldn't let up. To be honest, he was completely and utterly irritating.

"But Bella, don't you think if it were just the flu you'd feel better by now?" He argued as we lay in my bed Monday night. He'd brought me my homework since Charlie had insisted I stay home from school.

"For the thousandth time Edward, I'm not pregnant," I hissed.

"When was your last period?" He asked me and I blushed furiously, shaking my head. There was no way we were going to talk about that. "Come on, Bella. We've been having sex for two years, you don't have to be embarrassed about your period around me. Mom makes me buy her and Alice tampons all of the time."

"I don't know," I admitted, still blushing.

"Bella, I'm scared," he admitted. "What if you are pregnant?"

"Edward, honey, I really don't think I am," I replied.

"Will you just take a test, love? Just to put my fears to rest?" He asked me gently.

"Fine," I agreed, reluctantly.

"Okay, thank you," he replied, kissing me softly. He then leaned over and grabbed his backpack off of the floor. I assumed he was just going to put away his homework, but when he pulled out the Walmart bag and slowly handed it to me, I was shocked.

"You already bought one?" I asked him, yelling louder than necessary.

He shrugged, sheepishly. "I drove to Port Angeles during open today."

"I can't believe you!"

"Bella," he begged. "Please, just take the test."

"Fine," I took the bag from his hands and made my way down the hall, thankful that my father wasn't here. Annoyed, I ripped open the EPT box and read the instructions.

_Step one: Remove the e.p.t. Pregnancy Test stick from the foil wrapper. Use right away._

No, duh. Thank you captain obvious. I thought I'd just pee on the wrapping. Better yet, the cardboard box.

_Step two: How to Hold. __Remove the purple cap to expose the absorbent tip. Hold the test stick by its thumb grip. Keep the absorbent tip pointing downward. Throughout testing, never hold the test stick with the absorbent tip facing upward._

Easy enough.

_Step three: Taking the test. __Urine Stream__: Do not insert the test stick into your vagina. Place just the absorbent tip, pointing downward, in your urine stream for 5 seconds only. After sampling, keep the absorbent tip pointing downward. Never hold the test stick with the absorbent tip facing upward._

I followed the instructions, muttering to myself about how ridiculous the process was the whole time, before capping the test and placing it on the counter. The box said to wait two minutes, so I set a timer on my phone.

Less than ten seconds later, there was a soft knock at the bathroom door. "Everything okay, love?"

"Well I just peed on a stick, so I'm pretty grossed out, but there aren't any results yet," I replied. "You can come in if you want."

The bathroom door opened and he entered, taking a seat beside me on the floor.

"Bella, what are we gonna do if it's positive?" He asked me.

"Don't worry, love. It won't be," I replied, stroking his hair.

"Are you sure?" He asked me.

"I'm pretty sure, love," I replied. I leaned in to kiss him softly, then leaned my forehead against his. The timer went off, causing us to jump. "Well, it's now or never. Do you want to look?"

"Sure," he shrugged. He stood up and grabbed the test between his thumb and forefinger. "Hey, love. What does a plus sign mean?"

Plus sign. I laughed and picked up the box. "See, love, I told you- wait did you say plus sign?"

"Yeah, why?"

I paled.

* * *

**So... What did you guys think? :) I hope you liked it.**

**Next chapter will be in about a week or so and will be from the POV of Rosalie Hale and will take place in the year 2001. See you next time!**


End file.
